


White Roses Represent True Love

by Dun_with_Life



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rose proposal, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/pseuds/Dun_with_Life
Summary: Tyler proposes to Josh with the white rose and Josh also gives Tyler a "white rose" in private





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Joshler story so please don't judge me if it's not good enough.

"White roses are traditionally associated with marriages and new beginnings, but their quiet beauty has also made them a gesture of remembrance"

Tyler remembers from a small post he's read recently. It's perfect and sends the right signals he wants to say. It's Valentine's Day and it doesn't seem like a better time than this small perfect moment. Tyler watches Josh hop back onto the stage. His face flushed and his naked torso glistened with sweat and his sunshine yellow hair flattened against his forehead. He turns and looks at all the screaming fans around which makes Tyler twirl the rose in his fingertips nervously. He's always feared rejection, Even worse in front of big crowds. As much as he'd hate to admit he hates the thought of being put down in such a heartbreaking manner but he highly doubts Josh could resist the gesture. Tyler finds courage after a few small deep breaths and hops up next to Josh, His face lights up and he giggles lowly at the sight of the rose in Tyler's hands. Tyler's face gets hot and feels an intense blush form as he gets down on one knee and holds the rose out for the older boy in front of him.

He watches Josh smile widely at Tyler's stance and hold a hand over his heart as he gladly takes the rose from his boyfriend's fingers and tucks it behind his ear. They bend over to bow and Tyler faces Josh's blushing face "I love you so much, You know that?" Josh giggles and nods  before arising and putting up the twenty one pilots logo with his fingers "We're Twenty One Pilots and so are you!" Tyler speaks as he walks off stage with Josh. 

 

Tyler sits down on the couch of their shared dressing room and watches Josh walk over and sit beside him still blushing with the flower laying beside his face, Thus bringing out the darkness of his eyes that Tyler always seems to get lost in. "Thank you so much for the flower." Josh puts his hand up in reference and Tyler nods "N-No problem, It has a lot of meaning to me. And I thought the moment couldn't be perfecter" Josh smiles at Tyler's words and cuddles up into Tyler's slightly sweaty body and nuzzles in the crook of his neck. Tyler stiffles a laugh as Josh's wet hair grazes him in a certain spot that tickles him, He sets his arm around his boyfriend and holds him with embrace. Hoping he'd never miss or let go of this rare & calm moment.

 

But of course it is as a few knocks come at the door. Both of the boys jump up from their comfortable state as Jenna's face appears through the door frame "Hey guys, Mark just wanted me to tell you we are gonna start heading out in 5 to 10 minutes." Tyler nods "Okay, Thanks for the uh- Heads up." Jenna nods and walks out, Tyler has joked around in interviews before that Jenna had been a cover up for his and Josh's relationship but in all reality it was. As much He knows the clique would love it he just wasn't too sure or comfortable about becoming public about his sexuality or even yet his affection for his drummer/best friend. In all due resepct Jenna was a sweet girl but just not quite what Tyler was looking for.

~

Tyler looks at Josh who is already staring at him "What?" Josh just shrugs before setting his arm around Tyler's small shoulder "Nothing, You're just really beautiful." Josh kisses Tyler's cheek and soon moves to his nose, forehead and his shaved head. Tyler chuckles under his breath as Josh rubs his head "I love your hair this way." Tyler smiles "I do too but I look like an egg." Josh's face scrunches up and he tries not laugh "You're my egg." He compliments...ish and places another kiss to his head. Tyler knows he's avoiding his lips on purpose but how could he be mad?

"Oh! Um..." Josh stands up and looks around the room as if he was searching for something. "What? Did you lose your phone again?" Josh chuckles "Uh-No actually. I was looking for this..." He grabs something from his bag on the floor and walking back to the boy. He gets down on one knee and Tyler tries not to laugh thinking Josh is just picking at him about the way he gave his proposal.

"Tyler, I- Ever since I met you I just felt sort of shy about our friction and just from hearing your calm voice makes me swing and fall head over heels for you and when I accepted to be in this band I have never wished to have made a different choice. Sure everything I have now I possibly could've had with my other band but I wouldn't have you with me." Tyler's laugh dies down as Josh's speech gets serious and looks into the Man's eyes "Josh?" "I don't think I could've made it without you, You've helped me though so many situations with my life wither it'd be anxiety attacks to shitty break-ups and being distant from my family you have been a big support to me and I have never so proud of you for making this far without actually kicking me out the band and putting up with me for the past 6 years and being more than a friend to me." Tyler giggles a bit and tries not to tear up listening to him "And I love you more than anyone on this planet. I'll always put you first and always have but I love having something to look forward to. You make waking up everyday worth it. Just to see your face. The man I love. Tyler Joseph...Will you marry me?" He asks with an unsure and nervous face as he opens the small box revealing a beautiful silver band.

Meanwhile Tyler stands above Josh weeping and nodding at him, He can't believe it's real, And no not like aliens Josh's believes in (As if!). The moment he's living in, Josh just proposed to him, On Valentine's day? God this day couldn't be better. Josh grins "Yeah?!" Tyler lets go and does and "accidental" happy jump and smiles bigger than the earth's core "YES!" Josh stands up and picks up the smaller boy with love and relief "Oh my god..." He sighs into Tyler's ear, Tyler can feel his smile "I love you so much Baby boy." Tyler blushes at the name and kisses Josh's neck before being set back down and shares a longingly waited kiss with him.

When their lips disconnect they both smile out of breath and stare into each other's brown eyes and hold their foreheads against one and other. Josh closes his eyes and kisses Tyler's forehead again before placing the ring on his finger. "Happy valentine's day Tyjo." Tyler laughs "Stop it Jishwa!" Josh pokes his sides before wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him tighter against his body. Josh groans which catches Tyler's attention "What is it?" He lets go of Tyler and grabs a whit rose from the table behind them. How did Tyler not see that? 

"I saw that White roses represent True love and Marriage so I thought it'd be perfect." He says as he gives Tyler the rose the same way he did, Tyler rolls his eyes with a smile on his face in slight annoyance but still. He can't be mad at his new fiancé. "That's funny...I got you a white rose for the same reason. I know that what we have is true love and all but the marriage part, Boy are you full of surprises!" He exclaims which makes josh laugh. "Oh, You have no idea just yet..."


End file.
